


Mr.  Mysterious

by Alezandrite



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: A Cafe Called Tea And Nothing But The Tea, A Greek Six Letter Word For Immortal Serpent, A Psychic Named Lucky, A Supernatural Inspired Chapter, Alive Hale Family, BAMF Stiles, Beta readers wanted!, Deputy! Jordan, Doberman Great Dane Mix Named Hannibal, Dreys is basically Stiles's Renfield, Elvish-Gallifreyan ish Tattoo, F/M, Game Warden! Chris, M/M, Mysterious Newcomer! Stiles, Nemeton, Older! Stiles, Original Male Character - Freeform, Panic Attack, Post Kanima, Sheriff! Talia, Tattoos, The Jungle (Teen Wolf), Werefoxes, Werewolves, Whatever Stiles is..., Younger! Derek
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2018-09-27 04:31:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 8,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9964607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alezandrite/pseuds/Alezandrite
Summary: Beacon Hills is known for its slow pace and being normal...that is until a mysterious stranger moves into the abandoned house on the outside of town by the nature preserve. There is something about the strange man that draws the towns wolves to him spiritually and sexually.





	1. Chapter 1

It would be a huge understatement if Deputy Parrish said he was only a little bit surprised that after a hundred years someone finally moved into the Beesbury house by the preserve at first he thought a group of kids had broken into play with a ouija board since the building has been rumored to be haunted since the sixties when a squatter supposedly died in there a part of him found it silly that a town with a known supernatural presence still fooled around with that paranormal stuff but that hypothesis was put to rest when he caught a glimpse of a tall man taking boxes from his big expensive black SUV and bringing them into the house. The mysterious man was tall with messy hair, a scraggly beard and large bags underneath his eyes as if he hasn't slept in days to go with the all black outfit he was wearing which Parrish found odd since it’s quite humid right now in this part of California it was also weird how the guy was moving his stuff in at eleven o’clock at night but then again maybe he drove from somewhere far away. As the deputy pulled his cruiser away from the opposite side of the dirt road from where he was watching the house and its new owner, he made a mental note to let Sheriff Hale know that someone new joined the Beacon Hills community so that she could welcome him since she along with the mayor are the welcome wagon for their little town. Just as the BHPD issued car crept back into town, passing businesses that had already closed with the exception of a gas station that stayed open until midnight Jordan suddenly got a gut feeling that spread from his gut to the base of his cock giving him a tingling sensation told him something was off about the newcomer and that he had to see him again.   
~  
The first time the young wolves first saw the mysterious man in black was when they were raiding the grocery store for snacks for their weekly movie night. Scott was tasked with getting the chips and dip when he saw him standing there just staring at the Doritos as if he was spacing out before he could politely ask him to back up a little so that he could snag a three bags of them McCall was hit by his scent. A unique mixture of forest and another smell that he couldn't put his finger on wafted around the beta clogging his nose and somehow his mind making him a little drowsy before he finally snapped out of it and found that the man was gone, leaving him standing there like an idiot not wanting to look like a fool he hurriedly grabbed the chips and dips taking off before his friends started to notice his absence. “Did you get lost or something?” Another beta asked in a tone that practically screamed asshole as he plopped the horde of edible treats down on the conveyor belt behind the asshole, Jackson's, pile of various flavors of popcorn because everyone seemed to like different types. The crooked jaw youth didn't know what to say so he just gave his pack mate a stupid look because honestly, he didn't want to come clean that some older guy had him so mesmerized. Before Scott could try and give an excuse that sounded believable the two of them were met by the most grumpy face in the world of which belongs to Derek, who since he was the alpha’s son thought that meant keeping an eye on the younger members of the pack to make sure they don't get into trouble.   
~  
The rugged game warden, Chris Argent, was out on a call about a possible poacher when he first saw the man in black leaning up against a tree smoking a cigarette not too far away from the old house. Maybe it was the way the moonlight shined down on him or the way the young man’s clothes clung to his body, but it made a shiver run up Argents spine that left him with a wanting. The longer he stood there watching the other the more he began to want to do stuff to him like maybe slide those slacks down to his ankles and see what kind of heat he's packing and maybe taste it too. Just thinking about that made his spiral out of control thinking about all the other things that he could do like maybe taste the curly haired man’s pink bud, worship those legs that look like they were chiseled out of marble, and leave some serious hickies on that pale neck. ‘Jesus fucking christ!’ Was all he managed to say to himself before readjusting his half erected cock in his pants before turning around and taking back off into the woods to look for that poacher.


	2. Chapter 2

Usually Danny Mahealani came to Jungle on Saturdays to maybe have a few drinks and dance with some stranger who he deemed sexy enough the usual, but this Saturday was different instead of grinding himself all over some guy he was sitting at the bar sipping a coke as he watched a mysterious stranger across the club. It was a rare occasion that the young Hawaiian man drank soda, but this night he did in fear that if he drank and passed out the man dressed in all black with the strong jawline would disappear. The bartender confirmed that he wasn't a regular and Danny has never seen him in town before either, but still he couldn't take his eyes off him the man in black seemed older late twenties, early thirties and was drinking A Godfather, a drink made up of bourbon and amaretto, usually ordered by the older and butcher gays although he never liked the bitterness of bourbon or the sweetness of amaretto but seeing that guy drink it turned him on. A part of the teen imagined what his voice would sound like and what he heard made him thankful that he was sitting down because the sound of the handsome mans voice was smooth, deep and enchanting a combination that made Mahealani’s knees weak just sitting there. But no matter how much he wanted to go over there and worship all those muscles that the tight clothes showed off something in the back of his mind told him to keep his distance from him and admire the work of art from across the way.   
-  
There was something about running through the reserve in the early morning when the sun was just peeking its head up above the eastern part of the woods that gave Alan Deaton a sense of peace and tranquility especially since it was just the animals that lived in those woods and himself. As he weaved in and out of groupings of large, tall trees with his pulse racing with each step he took he paid no mind to the Beesbury House through the trees which looked like it was still abandoned except for the black SUV parked in front of it which he would have noticed if he had looked but he didn't. Instead Alan was running to the sound of nature as he practically threw himself into the environment, appreciating the small sounds of birds chirping, an occasional squirrel jumping tree to tree and the sound of a large dog barking which caused the older man to skid to a stop and just listen to it. The bark seemed out of place since it couldn't be a hunter since hunting season is several months away, nor could it be someone just walking their dog because there was no other car in the parking lot when he got there and with a dog park in town why take your dog way out here? With the possibility of it being a poacher Deaton took off east towards the noise running faster and quicker than he usually does dogging trees, bushes and the occasional stump until he came to the creek which separates the section of land the one house sits on and the forest he couldn't believe his eyes at how normal the sight was. There, standing on the steps of the back porch of the house was a man he's never seen before throwing a tennis ball for what had to be the largest black dog he has ever seen in his personal and professional life. “Go get it Hannibal!” The man yelled before tossing the ball again and watching what had to be a Doberman and Great Dane mix dart almost as fast as a greyhound chasing after the ball. Before the vet went back to his run all he could think was that he couldn't think of a name other than Hannibal that fit the dog so well.


	3. Chapter 3

It started with a dare someone had dared Matt Daehler to break into the Beesbury House, which everyone knew someone lived in there, and to photograph whoever it is that has taken up residence in the old house. At first it was all fun and games with the teen driving out there dressed in all black and armed with one of his best cameras, but all that stopped when the brunette kid got up close and personal with the house after parking his car the farthest away while still parking in the The Nature Preserve’s parking lot something about how the dated building stood there silently with its lights brightly shining in the night like a beacon gave the kid the willies. Daehler slowly walked along the gravel road as the adrenaline began to pump through his system if there was music playing, then it would surely be the type that has a slow build until it hits the climax and the stereotypical horror movie villain plunges their knife into the chest of the young, naive man or woman who was stupid enough to stay in the obviously sketchy building, part of town or cornfield. Honestly, he didn't know what to expect apart from what Matt had overheard from eavesdropping on the Scooby gang, Scott McCall and his group of friends, who had heard from Deputy Parrish that someone with a large expensive car has moved into the Beesbury House and that someone only dressed in black and all of that should not give him the willies but it does like his gut feeling had taken over. Finally, after a brisk twenty minute walk the equally as sketchy kid made it to the driveway at which point where the dark eyed boy stood, he could see directly through one of the front windows into the living room where the young man expected to find the stranger sitting watching TV or reading like any other normal person awake at this point of the night (where he should be) but nobody was there.

Instead, there was a loud guttural sound that caught his attention as if there was a large neon arrow pointing to the back yard clueing him to where the real action was and he followed it what the adolescent saw would have sent anyone else running the other way, but Matthew wasn't anyone else, so he stayed waiting for his chance to witness a small oddity that seemed to be attracted to this small town. The amateur photographer wasn't let down as he rounded the corner only to find a tall bearded man dressed in black standing in front of what he could only describe as some kind of animal, larger than the huge dog laying on the back porch unfazed, on fire growling at the stranger. “BACK!” Commanded the older man in a voice that would make even the toughest men cower but surely would do nothing to this thing that could easily take down an adolescent boy to his amazement the creature took four steps backwards as if it was an obedient pet underneath the watchful eye of an experienced owner. A shiver ran down his spine at the sound of the voice and at the easy submissiveness of the up creature as if something about the situation had turned him on never in his years had ever heard a voice or seen a man that had such control over something. With this knowledge his brain ran wild filling his ears with the man's voice whispering that if he was a good boy and controlled himself daddy would reward him, then filling his head with images of the man in leather running his fingers over every inch of Daehler’s skin leaving no hole undiscovered. Powering his camera down Matt knew whether or not that supernatural things were known about this town, he still couldn't take a picture not with such control that he has seen, heard and felt.   
-  
Despite how much Malia Tate loved her family and pack, she had definitely been spending too much time with them and began to feel claustrophobic no matter where she went in the house there was always someone there doing their own thing. So she did the only thing she could do and left the overly crowded house, making her way into town where she could have a table in the dinner all to herself or sit alone in the back row of the movie theater without anyone bothering her if she really wanted to. Her destination was the ice cream parlor that sold her favorite flavor of ice cream (black cherry) for a medium sized dish, but sadly Tate never made it there because just as she entered the town a heavy scent of barbecued meat hit her between the eyes as if someone was curing meat right next to her but no one was there wasn't even a barbecue joint in town. But it smelled so good, even better than the meat Aunt Talia grills for their summer picnics and it brought out her inner coyote out causing her to track the scent leading her the opposite direction of where she was going briskly walking lead to jogging lead to sprinting until eventually she started full out running to the source not taking notice that she was now way out of town near the preserve until the dark haired girl stopped dead in her tracks outside the driveway of the old abandoned house which didn't seem to be all that abandoned any more. There was also something else that she smelled something definitely not any supernatural she had ever crossed paths with, but definitely not human either whatever it was it was making her coyote anxious and she never liked anxious. 

The aroma of cooking meat lead the beta to the back of the house, but kept her distance as she hugged the back right corner of the house so that Tate couldn't be seen as Malia peaked out at the source. There with a huge platter of meat sitting on a rickety picnic table sat a rugged man wearing black with grease all over his face and hands as he dug into the pile of meat as if he was a wild animal. A part of her feral instinct began to surface as she watched the man never in her life has Malia ever seen someone as wild or even more so than her someone so feral as if the rivers were his veins, the earth his skin and the trees his hair the man wasn't feral he invented feral. Never before in her life has the she-coyote ever wanted to submit to anyone as much as she did for him there was something about the older man’s demeanor that was unlike any of her pack even her father, Peter, who was said to be more wolf than human and here she was wanting to bare her neck simply because her feralness recognized his as if the young girl had known him in a past life. Her eyes must of have been on Mr. Mysterious for too long because with the last bite of what had to be his seventeenth piece of meat his eyes darted away from where they were over to the area where she stood, causing her to take a few steps back so that the adolescent wouldn't be seen but not far back enough so that the man was completely out of sight. She didn't care who the unknown stranger was or what he was doing here instead of choosing another small town all Malia Tate cared about was why she was all of a sudden wanting to submit and she will get the answers one way or another.   
-  
It is well known that the Hale pack practically worships and cares for the stump of The Nemeton that sits in the middle of the preserve so it isn't out of character for one of the Hale’s to be out there caring for it in the middle of the night which is where the king of eyebrows, Derek Hale, is heading there that Tuesday night. While it isn't usual for one of the beta’s, the rare alpha and never one of the omega’s (since only one person can take the offering and it's dangerous for them to be out there alone to take the monthly offering) to be out there seeing someone else out there was unusual since only druids and a select few werewolves care/worship for it. Hale didn't have to see the person to know that they were there amongst all the other smells of humans, animals and other supernatural beings he recognized was a scent that screamed everything forest, but there was an underlying smell that was definitely non human, but almost lizard like causing Der to rub his nose trying to clear his nose of the foreign smell as he continued to trek through the forest. The closer he got to the stump the more he realized that there was no fauna after a certain point which would tally the count of unusual things in the Nature Preserve to two that was too many for the usual peaceful beacon of the town. As the swarthy guy in his late teens got closer and closer, his wolf began to stand at attention ready to fight if he needed to but as he quietly stepped through the clearing of where the Nemeton stood what he found sent a whole mixture of emotions rushed through him. Confusion. Curiosity. Suspicion.

Kneeling in front of the massive stump an older man, who seemed younger than his Mother but older than his Uncle Peter, dressed in a black double breasted overcoat and black pants was placing a mason jar filled with something that was glowing between two roots at first Derek thought it was fire flies but there wasn't any out this time of year. While watching the man closely the male beta caught sight of ink on his right arm as the sleeve of the coat rode up it was a tattoo with ink that wasn't the usual blue black like the regular ink was but it was the blackest black he has ever seen that swirled across his arm like it was cross between Gallifreyan and Elvish. Making a mental note to tell his Mother about this the tall young man walked backwards into a large grouping of trees so that he would be out of sight and able to keep watching stealthfully without giving himself away. The stranger continued to kneel there as he shut his eyes and began to mutter something that even sourwolfs ears could not pick up as the light between the mysterious man and the stump began to grow brighter and brighter as the muttering became louder and louder that after a while Hale had to look away because the light was too bright but the man's voice stayed constant as it boomed an unknown language that was affecting the forest as the branches began to twist upwards towards the sky honestly the young man began to worry that he may become trapped in his spot amongst the trees as branches moved past his arms and between his legs. As soon as this whole thing started, it ended with all the trees going back to normal, the bright light disappearing and the unknown man getting up from his spot and vanishing into the forest without being seen where he was going.


	4. Chapter 4

The ex-Yazuka body guard wasn’t one to frequent a fortune teller, or psychic as the owner calls himself, shop but he had heard rumors that a small vial of some exotic herbs and spices that can cure Kincaid’s lycanthrope disease or at least that’s what Lucky, the psychic, claimed. The mocha skinned man spent around ten minutes looking around the shop studying the various vials, tubes, jars and other containers that held such things as potions that claimed to give customers health, wealth and happiness, none of those interested the man since he was a werewolf and the notion of wealth and happiness never intrigued him. No what he really wanted was to get rid of the claws and fur so he can finally kill himself since it was like pulling teeth to get a hunter to willingly shoot him with something made or dipped in wolfsbane so he had to take the matter into his own hands. Just as the man was about to question Lucky about buying this miracle cure when a mysterious man entered the shop wearing nothing but black as if no other color existed or mattered to him partnered with a look on the stranger's face as if the mysterious guy had not slept in years unknown to the beta this seemingly boring day would not be his last. Within seconds of the bell that hung over the door ringing all hell broke loose as Lucky turned to greet the possible customer only for his eyes to suddenly turn black erasing any trace of the green that was once there, as the lanky man began to shriek hurting his ears causing him to duck behind something as if it was suppose to stop it. 

“I swear I don’t sell Black Arrows or Dragon Blood Swords!” The shrieking man exclaimed in a couple of octaves higher than women shriek as the man he’s never seen before and he’s lived in Beacon Hills for what seems like years only raised an eyebrow as if asking why the dude was freaking out instead of grabbing his ears and ducking behind the closest object like any normal person would. Turning back to see what the so claimed psychic was doing Kincaid watched as the poorly dressed man began to shudder and sweat as if he was having a seizure if wasn’t seeing this with his own two eyes then he would have thought he was watching one of those crappy 80’s supernatural show with even crappier special effects. “If I have taken something of yours I did not know it belonged to you!” Lucky shouted in what sounded like a more apologetic tone as the long, white fingers of the psychic's hands began to grip the edges of the counter as his knuckles began to turn white. Now the wolf was becoming worried after years of working in the business he knew what a victim of numerous shake downs looked like and all that was missing was the man in black pointing a gun at him as if threatening to shoot him if he doesn’t give him all the money in the register but that wasn’t the case. The man was just standing there as if he was just as shocked as Kincaid with a hint of curiosity hidden somewhere in his eyes any other person would have moved to the man's side to see if he could calm him down and possibly call an EMT, but all Mr. Mysterious did was stand in the exact spot he was in at the beginning of this whole scene. “Please don’t kill me, ancient one!” The now sickly man begged mere seconds before his eyes were destroyed in a loud explosion causing the beta man to jump while the thirty-ish man didn’t move a muscle before turning to leave without saying a word.   
-  
While it was a known fact that Marin is close to her brother, Alan, she never followed up on things he has told her until now the curiosity about the mystery man who moved into the Beesbury House ate at her for three days before she finally broke down and went to go check it out during her lunch break. The way he described the man playing with the huge dog as “unusually normal” his words not hers peaked her interest that was something you could see anyone do at any moment, so to describe it as unusually normal as if the man should have been doing something more strange. Of course Ms. Morrell had heard gossip from various sources such as Deputy Parrish, who said the man cut such a handsome figure in black, Derek Hale, who was convinced that was some sort of warlock, and Malia Tate, who argued that he was feral like she use to be because their souls recognize each other, but the high school counselor didn’t believe any of it so maybe she could set them straight afterwards. As she pulled her Dodge Cruise into the driveway a part of her was glad the man was gone Marin Morrell had no excuse for being there in the middle of the day except for maybe she thought this was the road to the reserves parking lot but not even one of the students would be stupid enough to believe that. Armed with only the keychain mace that she had just in case since she is shit with a camera and a voice recorder to document what she sees and stuff as if the dark complected lady was journalist or something but it was better than just word of mouth.

“Right, so the house looks the same as before like it was just built even though it was built around a hundred years ago, but that’s probably because it’s so close to the Nemeton.” The feminine voice said over the recorder as the sounds of a car door closed and shoes walking on gravel could be heard in the background as Morrell walked closer to the building passing a rugged looking tree and patches of dead grass here and there confirming that a dog lives there. She began to worry what if the dog was there she would have to book it back to her car with little to no success since it is a huge dog.

“There appears to be just a standard lock on the front door...shouldn’t be a problem to pick.”

“Alpha Hale’s son, Derek, was cut by one of the trees that was under control and it still hasn’t healed.”

“Alright, I am standing on the front porch ready to pick the lock.” Marin explained as she stuck the recorder in her pants pocket just enough so it could still record as the woman of average height took out a small metal tool that she had confiscated from a student trying to breaking in and change his grade and took a step towards the door. In front of her was the front door which to an untrained eye would appear an ordinary door, but if you looked closer than you would see that it was made from wood of two trees from the reserve, which usually don’t combine easily but are for this specific door which is truly a work of art. The second she slid the tool into the lock the porch began to rumble as if there was a sudden earthquake making her take a step back until she fell straight on her ass as she watched the door begin to glow which is odd since the house isn’t magic. “NO DRUID SHALL ENTER THIS HOARD!” A loud voice which seemed to be coming from the door boomed sending her the message that she clearly won’t be breaking into this particular house.  
-  
The ebony youth usually comes to the nature reserve to get away from the drama of being a teen and just relax listening to all the sounds of the woods but this wasn’t one of those days the woods wasn’t quiet and there was no sign of the fauna. Instead of the peaceful quiet Mason Hewitt could hear something from a distance it was a mixture of singing and chanting whatever it is it gave him the creeps as if it rubbed him the wrong way so much so that he got up and went to look for it so he could give the person doing it a piece of his mind. It was at this moment that Mason had wished that Corey was with him though his boyfriend never came with him simply because the other boy hates silence having to always have noise around him but at this point he’d settle for anyone to accompany him. Worst case scenario, it was some crazy cult looking for a human sacrifice and best case scenario, it was two kids blaring a radio while fucking either way Hewitt was Corey had taught him some self defense techniques. After walking no more than a half a mile when a path had suddenly appeared before him as if it had always been there so he followed it like it was a sign or something. 

When he finally got to the clearing it suddenly hit him this was where the Nemeton sits rooted into the middle of the reserve and standing off to the left was a tall man who has a jawline that goes on for days wearing all black clothing as another man who is thin with a head full of red hair was kneeling in front of him as if he was bowing. Mason wanted to step out from where he stood and ask what the hell was going on but before he could do that the red haired man sat up holding some sort of mason jar filled with a shining golden liquid inside of which the man standing nodded approvingly as the jar was sat down at the other man's feet before going to pick up another. The second jar that was held up was filled barely half way with a thick, dark crimson liquid if the first one pleased the mysterious man then the second one down right delighted him this too was sat at the man's feet, then finally he held up a jar that looked like a bunch of red light filled it after staring at it for what seemed like forever it dawned on Hewitt what it was...fire. “Very well, Dreys, your gifts are accepted.” The mysterious man's deep voice penetrated the silence, sending a shiver down the young man's spine and if he said he wasn’t turned on then he would be he lying.  
-  
Outside of school crossword puzzles were the only other thing that stimulated Lydia Martin’s brilliant mind so to see her sitting in a coffee shop staring out at one wasn’t unusual. This particular puzzle was a little harder than usual, making her think for minutes instead of seconds she would have finished the puzzle already but a certain question was stumping her. What is a Greek six letter word for immortal serpent? It was driving her crazy as she sat there as everyone around her was going on with their everyday life as she sat there actually losing her mind while being hopped up on her favorite form of caffeine...coffee. What is a Greek six letter word for immortal serpent? “A Greek six letter word for immortal serpent is Drakon.” A man's voice told her as a man dressed in all black walked past her out of the coffee shop as if it was normal.


	5. Chapter 5

As the warm sun spread across the older man’s back, he just sat there listening to all the sounds of The Beacon Hills Community Park and Garden soaking in all the smells that were floating around. Despite what the rest of the wolves thought the blind beta hated being cooped up in his small apartment listening to the sound mixture of the tv and the neighbors fighting, he almost felt claustrophobic if he was in there to do anything other than eat or sleep. But out here the sound of people enjoying themselves and the aroma of nature, relaxed him, easing the tension in his shoulders as he sat on his favorite bench just minding his own business in this small town. Amongst all the people who past him parents with children, teens cutting through the park to get to main street and older people who come to play chess, but one of them stood out to him as the jean clad man draped himself across the wooden bench as he soaked up the warmth of the afternoon sun. Usually Deucalion paid no attention to those who past him but when he was bombarded with the loud smell of earth, like someone had rolled around in wet leafs, and something else that he couldn’t put his finger on but it was almost like he took a huge whiff of the old book section in the library. 

Sure the scent only lasted like a minute but something else caught the so called “Demon Wolf's” attention about the stranger their steps sounded heavy as if they were heavy set taking large steps and just a large aura coming from the person. The first time La Bete du Gevaudan had settled in the small California town there was a strange sensation pulling at him it was like an ancient power drawing him to something which turned out to be just The Nemeton and for some reason this sole person gave off that same ancient, powerful feeling. It was ironic for him, a creature who is over a thousand years old, to think of something/someone as ancient like it was the human form of The Nemeton and if Deucalion could pick up on this then so could others so it won’t be long before the scooby gang sniff them out. ‘This summer is going to be extremely eventful.’ The older wolf thought to himself as he pushed off from the bench and began to move his way to one of the town's diners maybe get himself a steak since it's harder to hunt in his wolf form than usual.   
-  
While Jackson Whittemore would love nothing more than to lay by the pool and tan, but unfortunately he had some shopping to do at the mall if he’s going shopping then he may as well swing by Tea And Nothing But The Tea, the new cafe in town, for a little caffeine and maybe see if Lydia is there. The second the vain pup stepped into the small space he was hit by the overwhelming smell of coffee with a low key undertone of tea along with the large mass of people too with a few sitting at tables and the majority standing as if they were on a tight schedule. He scanned the crowd of people only seeing the backs of their heads with the few sets of eyes that turned to see who had entered none of the faces belonged to Lydia Martin but one pair did stick out. Whittemore couldn’t make out anything other about the person except for the pair of bright purple eyes with large vertical black irises ignoring the fact that the eyes were purple the pup could begin to feel his heart palpitate these weren’t just any kind of eyes they looked a lot like those of the kanima. All of a sudden Jackson didn’t feel like consuming coffee, tea or any of the food the cafe offers due to the recent development of his uneasiness the numerous memories of his time as the kanima which he had worked hard to suppress came rushing back to him.

To accompany his heart palpitations and nausea came the violent shaking because if he was looking at the kanima then where is its master? The well built youth shook as if a sudden earthquake had started but only he was affected as he stood there paralyzed as the two pairs of eyes stayed locked to each other. As he stared into the reptilians gaze it was like looking into a abyss with no moon, sun, stars or planets in sight they were blank lifeless even almost too big for the sockets they sat in. Without touching his forehead the beta could tell he was sweating an embarrassing amount for standing in a building with air condition and what shocked him was that no one has called him out for this strange behavior. Almost as soon as it started it ended with the eyes blinking causing the eyes to transform from the purple hue with vertically stretched irises to a hazel hue with normal irises and the head turning back to where it was staring before along with Jackson stumbling out of the cafe deciding that maybe he should stay home today.  
-  
The Argent’s weren’t usually ones to tag along with the other hunters to take out a creature except which is where the huntress, Allison, was right now. A couple of hunters had called saying that some creature of a unknown origin was heading towards them more specifically the nature reserve, it should be known that another Argent hobby is learning and documenting new creatures, so the game warden (Chris) who is also a hunter jumped at the chance taking her with him. So here the young archer sat up in a tree getting the occasional glimpse at a hunter trying to pick up the creatures tracks but it would seem pointless. A part of her was kicking herself for not bringing her phone or at least her ipod hell even one of her dad's gun magazines would have been good but here she sat secretly hoping that nothing would happen so that her dad would call it a night. Sadly, her wish for nothing to happen gone unheard as Allison Argent heard a twig snap causing her to turn her attention to her left where she saw some guy in a all black track suit jogging past her towards the nearest hunter to her chagrin. 

While she heard a twig snap so did the hunter which was a bad thing since they were more of a shoot first and ask questions later when it came to noises. Her eyes grew wide as she watched the hunter notch an arrow and aimed it towards the cause of the noise waiting a few seconds before penetrating whatever it is surely only to wound. The huntress didn’t know what was more horrifying the fact that that man was going to shoot blindly at something he can't even see or the fact that a seemingly innocent jogger was about to be shot. She watched as the arrow left the bow sore through the air several feet through trees over bird's nest until it hit the stranger straight in the chest Allison was expecting the man to fall to the ground from the shock but he didn’t. Instead of falling to the ground the man simply took a hold of the sturdy metal arrow and ripped it from his chest, throwing it to the ground and continuing on with his jog.


	6. Chapter 6

The mysterious man stood five feet eleven inches with a heart shaped face, masculine jaw, sharp nose and full lips that were mere companion pieces to the mop of his dark curly hair, equally dark eyebrows and scraggly beard not to mention the bags under his eyes. But none of this mattered as the older man stood in front of the nemeton along with Sheriff Hale, Game Warden Argent and the vet Alan Deaton, who turned out to be the emissary for the Hale pack, early in the morning examining the lifeless body draped across the stump. The body was of a young woman with skin the color of coffee and full bodied hair in her mid to late thirties sure Beacon Hills had the rare John/Jane Doe every now and then, but this was different not because the woman was naked but because holding the lady to the stump was an arrow made of some kind of steel. Honestly the only reason why Mieczyslaw was even there was simply because of how close the scene was to the Beesbury house then say the city of Beacon Hills and the truth was he had no clue what happened but if he did then one of his three companions would have alerted him to the disruption. “So you heard nothing?” Argent questioned the other man without taking his eyes off the body not that any of them did as the four of them felt the wardens stiff tone as if he didn't believe what he was told.

“If I had heard anything, you would have been the first to know.” The swarthy man dressed in nothing but dark colors retorted in a tone equally as cold as the hunters as he moved his sight to the salt and pepper haired guy standing across from him on the other side of what was left of the once prosperous tree. Both the Sheriff and the Druid suddenly tensed up at the current conversation and body language going on between the two men, which was the result of both not knowing or trusting each other. As the two stubborn men stared each other down to his surprise Miecyzslaw of Stilinski saw a hint of lust in the hunter's eyes, causing a smirk to appear on his face as true to his nickname of being “mischief” he stepped forward to have a little fun, but the moment was ruined by the Druid who had found something and was currently pulling the bearded man over to where he found the shiny object underneath a bush. It was a small metal object that wasn't as small as a nickel but not as big as a quarter that looked medieval era with a flame that had a sword stuck through it, causing the mischievous man’s eyes to grow as wide as dinner plates recognizing the coin. Before the dark skinned Druid could ask what it was or any other questions Miecyzslaw spun around practically jogging back over to the stump where he pocketed the coin before grasping the steel rod with both of his hands and settling his right foot on the stump for balance before yanking the arrow out of the dead body showing the others the tip that was glowing reds, oranges and yellows as if it had been stuck in a fire for a period of time but the whole rod was cold. “You’re not the only hunter in town any more.” He angrily spat at Chris Argent before shoving the huge arrow into the Sheriff’s hands and taking off in the direction of his house looking more furious than they have thought was possible.


	7. Chapter 7

“If you want us to trust you then you need to trust us.” The Sheriff urged him as the two sat at the most private table that Tea And Nothing But The Tea could offer sipping their respected beverage. It had been mere hours since the two of them along with the game warden and the vet had discovered the dead body stuck to the Nemeton by a larger than life arrow and while the man in black would usually be feeding Hannibal, the Great Dane-Doberman mix, and Jormungandr, the Green Tree Python, but it would appear that the three somehow got their hands on Dreys when he was out shopping convincing him to meet with the Sheriff so here he is. 

Mieczysław did not like what she was asking not one bit if he does reveal who and what he is then what is stopping her from telling them that he is here? But the more sensible part of him reminded him that there are trustworthy people out there and The Order is an example of that they could protect him from whatever comes his way but what could the wolf, human and druid offer him? Overall his gut won out telling him that he could trust her because if he couldn't then Hale could have led any hunter she knew to his hoard but she didn't. 

“My name is Stiles Stilinski and you don't need to worry, I am not a werewolf, a vampire or a kitsune.” He answered in a calm tone that hid the reality of him screaming inside as the man sat there looking as cool as a cucumber. Hearing his answer a small smile spread across the Sheriff’s face as if to say that it was the answer she was looking for but Sttilinski could see in her eyes that he gave her a half answer not her liking but Talia was going to take what she could get. But also a spark of curiosity was seen in the law officer since he narrowed down the list of the things he could be everyone said that Talia Hale loved mysteries. 

Drinking the rest of his now warm mocha Stilinski sat the coffee mug back down onto the table before getting up and leaving the she-wolf sitting there as he walked back towards the reserve towards his hoard he had some research to do. As he walked past some of the store fronts Stiles could practically feel the stares of people shopping there who had stopped and stared at him. He didn't mind being stared at it happens in every place he moves his hoard to since he set out on his own as a youngling the man in black has gotten used to it by now.   
~  
After arriving back at the house Mieczyslaw skipped eating even though he was very hungry and that muffin from the cafe didn't subdue his huge appetite and went straight to his huge collection of books, then began to search vigorously for anything that was related to that arrow and those it belonged to. Of course he knew who it belonged to but there hasn't been mention of them since they wiped out all but six (including himself) of his kind, but that had to be around five hundred years ago during the medieval era...why start up again? 

Mieczyslaw looked through the scarlet and gold plated book he required from Barcelona with the last forty years, but it said nothing about them or his kind. All it spoke of was; a man who drank a child's blood and rubbed its fat on his chest, a mouse version of the tooth fairy, who lived in a box with his family and that one of nine boats that Hercules took with him on a journey got lost landing in the area known as Barcelona (Barcelona roughly means ninth boat). Casting it aside, he turned his attention to a small book with a black cover that has cracks on it called Historia regum Britanniae volumes seven through twelve. While it does mention two of his kind one red symbolizing the people of Vortigern and the white one symbolizing the Saxons basically it was a metaphor for the Vortigern's defeated the Saxons who then became the Welsh hence the red one but no mention of the hunters. 

“Maybe you should call Fafnir, his library is larger than yours.” Mieczyslaw heard his manservant suggest something that after a couple of hours of tearing apart his book shelves that takes up a whole wall the darkly dressed man froze, then slowly turning around until he was facing the other man with a look on his face that told Dreys that he struck a nerve. The man with hair the color of fire never understood why bringing up Fafnir always struck a nerve in his master causing him to throw or break something that was the closest in grabbing range.   
~  
The arrow was a couple inches longer than six feet with its shaft made of a metal blacker than night, fletchings jutting out of the end the size of knives and it's arrowhead was not black like the rest its body but a combination of yellow, orange and red like the color of fire. None of the young wolves had ever seen such a thing and no matter how many bestiary they searched through it would seem that no one else had either which seemed impossible to some of the pups. “And he just pulled this out King Arthur style?” One of the pups, Isaac, asked, breaking the silence that had taken over the group as they stared down at the arrow that took three people to carry it before the future alpha of the Hale Pack, Laura, simply nodded.

While most of the pack were entranced by the strange item in front of them not everyone was mostly just the banshee, Lydia, who had a look on her face that was a mixture of question and concern. “I think the more important question is what did Stilinski mean when he said that Argent wasn't the only hunter anymore.” Lydia’s demanding voice asked as she slammed one of many bestiaries onto the table snapping the group out of their trance before turning to see her standing there with her arms folded. 

“How do we know that we can trust this...Stiles Stilinski?” An angry voice pointed out before the group turned around to see the youngest Hale sibling, Cora, standing at the back kind of away from them with a look that screamed distrust and skepticism loudly. Armed with the traditional grouchy Hale eyebrows and a bad attitude that put even Derek to shame if she didn't like something about a situation she'd let you know.


	8. Author Note

Hey guys!

Man did this thing blow up practically overnight!

I really want to get back to churning out chapters, but since it's been a couple of months since I've updated because of life and I don't know where to pick up from.

So my question for you dudes and dudettes is where do you want this story to go? 

Comment on this and let me know! 

-Alezandrite


	9. Chapter 9

since i'm not updating anytime soon i'm writing this to let you know i originally planned for stiles to be a dragon.


End file.
